Cookie Dough and Hearts
by WolfKid-Gone
Summary: I suck at titles! Requested by gratus forever. Protective Norway, pervy Denmark and innocent Iceland Enjoy!


**Denmark x Iceland! Requested by Gratus forever. **

**Enjoy~**

Denmark paced in his room, trying to figure out the most difficult 'equation' he's had. How to win Iceland's heart. Of course that part isn't so hard, it's the biggest cock and heart block ever, Norway.

Sighing her decided to go down stairs and fix himself a lunch. When he got to the fridge a note attached read, _'gone to the market, be back in a while, -Nor,'. _ Now he was cooking something, literally. With a smirk he got out left over cookie batter that was going to be cookies. It still needed sugar and vanilla.

So Den mixed it in and put a few on a small sheet so the smell would wake Iceland, or lure him down.

"Den?" Iceland called out.

"Ah, morning Icey!" he spun around to Iceland could see his bright smile.

"Morning… what are you doing?"

"Makin cookies of course,"

"Oh…" Iceland chewed at his cheek wanting the uncooked dough. And of course, Denmark knew this. 

"Do you want to try some?" Denmark smiled even more when Iceland shyly nodded. "Alright, well come here," Iceland bashfully walked over to the Danish man who picked him up with ease and set him on the counter. He was about to complain until his lips were met with a spoon of sugary dough. The youngest Nordic blushed lightly, making Den smile and asked, "Good?"

"Um-hum," he was granted a head nod.

"You have some on your cheek," Denmark grinned evilly, "Here, let me,"

The poor Icelander was frozen in shock when Denmark kissed his cheek, _very _close to the corner of his mouth.

"Den," Iceland whimpered when the oldest rested his forehead against his, noses almost touching. Said Den lick his lips and playfully whispered, "Hum, there's more," He leaned in again, this time kissing Ice on the lips. The younger squeaked but relaxed and timidly kissed back.

Denmark smiled and swiped his tongue across Iceland's lips. Shyly opening his lips, Denmark snaked his tongue in, tasting the sweet remains of cookie dough. Pulling away slowly he saw Iceland's eyes closed with his lips parted and a monsters blush on his cheeks.

"Iceland, I have to tell you-" Denmark started, but a seething dangerous growl erupted from behind.

"Denmark," Norway stood in the kitchen entrance, clutching the groceries bags with white knuckles.

Denmark turned around, shielding Iceland who gripped Denmark's shirt.

"Nor, let m-"

"You have 5 seconds to get away from my brother,"

Denmark calmly picked Iceland up and set him on the ground.

"Iceland, go to your room," Norway ordered. The youngest looked to Denmark who reassuringly smiling at him and nodded. The Icelander dashed out as quickly as his feet could carry him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Norway literally got up in Denmark's face. The oldest Nordic let the Norwegian yell at him for a good few minutes. Flushed from lack of air, Norway panted.

Denmark finally spoke, "I am in love with Iceland,"

"How would you know?"

"How wouldn't I? I've never felt like this about anyone,"

"Have you asked him about how he feels?"

That was… a terrible blow. Den never really thought of that.

"Obviously you're not going to listen to me." Norway sighed irritably, "Look if you do love my brother… ask him." Before Denmark could say whatever was loaded in his throat, Nor added, "But, if I **ever **find out your hurt him, I will wipe you off the face of the Earth,"

"Norway, I'd never even think of hurting him," Denmark said seriously.

"Fine… whatever. I'm going out,"

Once Denmark heard the front door close he quickly went upstairs to Iceland's room. The young Nordic was sitting at the end of his bed, then looked up when he heard his door close softly. Denmark smiled sweetly and walked over to the end of the bed. Kneeling down in front of Iceland, Denmark wrapped his arms around his waist while the Icelander wound his around the Danish man's neck. Iceland leaned forward to touch their foreheads again.

"Icey… I should've told you that I… I've never felt like this for anyone but you. I also should've asked you if you felt the same." At the end of his sentence he was silenced by a quick peck on the lips.

"I do Den," Iceland darted his eyes to the side, blushing. Denmark smiled and pushed forward, pushing Iceland onto his back.

Immediately Denmark attacked Iceland's neck. The older Nordic slipped his hand under Iceland's shirt and snaked his way to his hard nub. Iceland gasped as Denmark pinched and rolled his nipples. Using Iceland's gasp Den attacked his mouth as he pulled the offending shirt up.

Once the shirt was thrown Denmark bit and nibbled on the Icelander's collarbone. All the while Iceland wrapped his legs around the older's waist and arched a bit when Denmark found a particular spot at his hip. Denmark hooked his fingers in Iceland's pant waist. Before tugging them down he went back up and kissed Iceland again before asking, "Are you sure?"

Iceland stared into Denmark's eyes, holding love, concern and lust. Wrapping an arm around his neck the Icelander kissed Den again and said, "Yes,"

Denmark pulled both his pants and underwear in one swift movement. Iceland pouted and tugged at Denmark's shirt, not liking that he was the only one nude. Denmark smirked and pulled his shirt up and off. Quickly taking out a bottle Denmark squirted a generous amount on his fingers. Before Iceland could question what he was doing, Den kissed him passionately as he slipped a finger inside of Iceland's entrance. The younger squealed, his eyes widening. Denmark mumble an apology and waited for Iceland to relax a bit.

Once he did Denmark got too excited and pushed all three to his knuckles.

Iceland held back a scream as his eye screwed shut. Denmark quickly regretted this and covered Iceland's face in kisses with hurried apologies.

After a few minutes Iceland relaxed and assured Denmark with a kiss. Denmark quickly got to work on making sure Iceland only felt pleasure. He slowly twisted his fingers searching for that spot. Once he found it Iceland arched of the bed with his mouth open in a silent scream. Smirking Denmark pulled out his finger and pressed the head of his cock at the leaking entrance.

"Ready?" Denmark asked, really restraining himself.

"Yes," Iceland panted with a nod. Denmark bit down on the youngest Nordic's shoulder as he slowly pushed in. Iceland's throat ripped with a scream, making Denmark wince in sympathy.

A few minuets Iceland finally nodded. Denmark started a slow pace watching Iceland for pain as he tried to find that sweet spot.

"Are you ok?" Denmark asked.

"Yeah…" Iceland squeaked when he brushed near his spot. Denmark moaned when he felt Iceland tighten.

"Don't do that," Denmark panted.

"What, why?" Iceland asked innocently.

"You have no idea how hard I'm restrain myself," Denmark smirked with a puffed laugh. When Denmark touched Iceland's spot again the younger moaned and arched up. Denmark felt that they were getting close to their climax. Taking Iceland's hand that was clenching a sheet, he placed it on his chest above his heart and said, "This is what you do to me," Iceland felt Denmark's heart pound hard and fast against his ribcage.

Before he could respond Iceland released and screamed. Denmark felt Iceland constrict around him, causing him to slam hard and release as well with a groan. Denmark laid next the Iceland, not wanting to crush him.

Iceland took Denmark's hand and placed it above his heart too. Getting the message Denmark smiled, and pulled him into a hug, kissing the top of his head.


End file.
